


Better

by daybyrandomday



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Other, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybyrandomday/pseuds/daybyrandomday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki may have left an impression, but at least Clint isn't alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short prompt that I wanted to write for the lovely LadyNorthStar and her gorgeous piece of artwork right here  
> http://ladynorthstar.deviantart.com/art/AVENGERS-go-the-f-k-to-sleep-281395007  
> 

“Fuck. No. No. Stop!” 

Clint awoke with a start, covered in a cold sweat as flashes of green eyes, cold metal, and invasive blue ice overwhelmed his thoughts. He grabbed his head in hands and squeezed, as if he was trying to push out the emptiness and cold from the inner reaches of his mind.

“Get out. Please.” He whispered. “Just get out.”

* * *

“Just get out!”

Bruce froze in the entrance to the sitting room as he heard Clint's rough scream. Tony and Steve turned from the television where they had been cuddling quietly. Bruce's eyes met Tony's and then he was off, running down the hallway towards their shared room.

His pulse raced, hoping that if there was a threat the Hulk would know better than to accidentally hurt Clint. He swung the door open to find Clint curled up in a a ball, looking so small in the middle of their shared bed. He looked as if he was folding in on himself.

“Clint?” He said as he drew close, closing the door gently behind him. Clint remained curled up, his entire body shaking and covered in a layer of sweat. “Oh, baby. Clint, baby, what's wrong?” Bruce spoke softly as he neared the bed. 

Clint's head was raised from between his knees as he looked up at Bruce, who climbed onto the bed, grabbing Clint's tear stained face in between his large hands. Bright blue eyes stared at him, filled with fear and Bruce brought Clint in for a gentle kiss before pulling backing, searching Clint's face for an answer. Clint could only shake his head, a few more tears falling. Leaning forward again, Bruce kissed away the tears silently before using the edge of the blanket to wipe away the lingering wetness from Clint's flushed face.

“What do you need, Clint?” Bruce whispered. 

“Hold me?”

Bruce smiled and complied, slipping behind Clint, before gathering the small bundle of nerves and muscles into his arms. He ran his hands through the dusty blonde hair before resting his face against it. Clint nuzzled into Bruce's furnace-like warmth, something he shared with the Hulk, before pulling back and looking at Bruce. His eyes were cold. “I hate him.” he said, staring off to a spot behind Bruce's head. Bruce could only imagine the images running through Clint's mind of the wicked Norse god, so he grabbed Clint's face and brought his focus back to him. “He'll never touch you again,” he stated quietly swearing to Clint and to himself that it was a sure thing. Especially if the Hulk had anything to say about it.

At that moment the door swung open and Tony and Steve stood in the door for a moment before Clint burst out laughing.

“Are you seriously wearing the American Flag as pajamas?”

Steve only blushed and Tony grinned as he replied, “I ordered them myself.”

Clint continued to chuckle and Steve's eyes met Bruce's, confirming that everything was okay. Bruce only nodded slightly and Steve turned to leave, but Tony grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards the bed. 

“Tony, I don't think Clint and Bruce-”

“No,” Clint interrupted softly. “It's fine. I need some company.”

At that Steve let Tony drag him to the bed, where Tony shoved him down first before climbing into his lap. His arch reactor glowing bright blue revealed Clint's bloodshot eyes but neither Steve nor Tony said anything.

“So did Bruce tell you about the new training course I'm building...” Tony began as he told Clint of his new project. Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's excitement, but was glad to see that Clint was listening intently as Tony started on the archer's set of the coarse.

“Clint.” came a soft female's voice. The four men looked up, startled, but not surprised to see that Natasha was suddenly among their mists. She held a mug, steaming at the top and sweet smelling. She handed it silently over to Clint before climbing gracefully in between the two couples. Clint raised the mug to his face, letting it warm his cold cheeks before sipping some of the hot toddy (his favorite warm drink) and letting it warm his insides. Her toes curled up under his and he smiled at her before turning his attention back to Tony's continuing rant.

The conversation continued for a couple more minute before Natasha interrupted. 

“Eavesdropper.”

From around the edge of the door popped a shaggy blonde head as Thor revealed himself.

“How long have you been there, buddy?” Tony said chuckling. “Come on, you big lug, get in here.” Thor looked to Clint, a look of guilt plaguing his normally cheerful features. He knew, Thor felt it when Loki's presence was brought up in Clint's mind, and he could only offer sorrow for what his brother had done to the brave archer.

Clint only smiled at him and waved him in. Thor, whose face brightened immediately, came swaggering in, void of any undergarments, but they were only used to his casual nudeness as a few weeks with the Norse god had made it a normal occurrence. He found himself a spot next to Natasha and Clint, covering himself with a blanket, so not to offend the fair Natasha and quickly launched into conversation with Clint. 

“Did you know, us Asgardians have a similar tea? Yes, this is the tea of the Great Mountain, said only for the greatest of warriors to drink to cure their ills...”

Clint closed his eyes as he listened to Thor speak and the small hum of Steve, Tony, and Natasha's conversation in the background. Surrounded by warmth, Clint began to drift off before Bruce whispered quietly, “Better?” “Yes,” he responded, kissing Bruce gently on the cheek. “Thank you.”


End file.
